Rage
by Crystallion12
Summary: 'There is no pride, no honour in taking one's life. Only sorrow and darkness.' Maybe it was some-what mean to judge a dragon's fate from its characteristics alone, but the monster wasn't exactly clean of a bad reputation, in almost every form. He had just been trying to bring justice- but what he had really been doing, was the complete opposite. [Rated T for some gore. Drabble.]


Rage

Rated T for death and some gore.

Drabble/One-Shot.

Genres Tragedy/Angst.

Set pre to post RttE Season One, Episode 13,

'Total Nightmare'.

Disclaimer: I do not own HttyD, its characters, or Race to the Edge.

 **Xx-x-xXx-x-xX**

Pure anger coursed through the dragon's veins, fire flicking in his nostrils and licking the sides of his throat.

Pure fury, he felt, staring at the bloody corpse of his now dead rival, a lime green, cocky, bullying, arrogant and selfish Monstrous Nightmare.

Pure _rage_ , the Titan Wing felt, as he tilted his head to the sky.

 _Drip. Drip. Drip._

The rain started to fall from the stormy, grey skies, pattering on his black and crimson scales, sliding down his wings and soaking his snout.

Steam rose from his mouth and body, the rainfall abolishing his flames.

With a heavy sigh, the Titan spread his large wings, and picked up his dead rival in his shiny, once bloody claws- he carried the body to the nearest river, staring bitterly at the mangled body before dropping it into the raging, freezing waters. The violent waves soon won the battle, dragging the dead dragon under.

Satisfied, he rose higher into the air, pounding his wings against cold and furious winds and the constant pouring of chilly, soaking rain.

With a snort, the dragon proceeded to dive down towards an uninhibited cave, tunnelled into the side of the mountain's island. It landed inside, shaking its scaly pelt of water the best it could; the beast slithered to the far left wall, curling up there.

Sure, killing wasn't fun.

Sure, it was nasty.

And sure, it wasn't _completely_ necessary.

But, why not?

The dragon, even as hatchlings, had annoyed and bullied him. And when said dragon ran off with this random, pretty dragoness, _just_ for fun, it seemed to snap. Leaving your blood-kin, just like that, was downright horrible.

Yes, that overgrown lizard deserved his gruesome demise. Maybe not as violent as it ended up to be, but a dragon like him had no right to live!

Maybe it was some-what mean to judge a dragon's fate from its characteristics alone, but the monster wasn't exactly clean of a bad reputation, in almost every form.

Now, the only thing left to do, was to end the tyrannous Nightmare's blood-line, so no more dragons would follow in his paw-prints and rise to vengeance or ill-mannerisms.

Nasty? Yes. Avoidable? Not really.

It was horrible and morbid, yes, he would admit to that and agree.

But, it had to be done.

And, so, to accomplish this, he would have to find his dead rival's mate, and if they had any, eggs and young, and then kill them all.

Definitely nasty.

He had always questioned the ways of his species, especially when it came down to family issues.

But, he believed it actually made sense. Stop the bad blood, and only then, could peace reign. It was rather logical.

Yes.

Tomorrow, he would set out and find and destroy that bad blood...

...Destroy the resistance.

 **Xx-x-xXx-x-xX**

Once again, it was raining on that lonely isle of death.

He stood on the bank of that familiar river, watching the furious rapids. To think he had only recently dumped a dragon's body on this very river was quite unsettling.

It seemed, that no matter how hard he tried, though, his mind kept returning to that orange Nightmare...

...And, his... Rider? It was all so bizarre to see a human on a dragon's back, but that's exactly what the Nightmare defending his deceased rival's mate and eggs had. And boy, had they been freaking _annoying_.

But yet, that dragon's words made much more sense than any of his best morals did.

'There is no pride, no honour in taking one's life. Only sorrow and darkness.'

He didn't intend to gain either attributes by killing his rival, or his mate and children.

He had just been trying to bring justice- but what he had really been doing, was the complete opposite.

The Titan Wing Monstrous Nightmare lifted its large, red and black head to the sky as the rain fell down on his scales. He bellowed a chilling, echoing roar that stretched from ocean to mountains, from caves to vast plains and hills.

But not of rage- no.

It was of grief... For a great dragon had fallen.

 **Xx-x-xXx-x-xX**


End file.
